


Some Nights

by SwaggytasticMilkBoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, depression(not outrightly mentioned), loving boyfriend kags, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggytasticMilkBoy/pseuds/SwaggytasticMilkBoy
Summary: When Hinata falls apart, Kageyama will be there to pick up the pieces and put them back so well Hinata could forget he was broken.Kageyama will be there,EverySingleTime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own Haikyuu or any of the characters, just the story I typed and my own imagination.

Hinata was a bumbling ball of energy during the day, he could make friends with a simple smile. Kageyama was, well the opposite of Hinata, even scaring off some with his smile. Although Hinata didn’t mind Kageyama, in fact as much as Kageyama tried he couldn’t get rid of Hinata. Not that he tried very hard either, complaining but each time he heard “one more toss!” his small heart swelled to sizes off the scale. He didn’t know how something like the sun was able to wedge itself in his life full of gloom and doom but it did, and it didn’t look like it was going anywhere.

So? The sun and the moon, the freak duo, they had different names on and off the court but no matter what, they stuck together.

 

The first time Kageyama ever saw Hinata break was after they lost a match for nationals, it was terrifying. Nothing could compare to the immediate darkness that descended upon the duo within minutes, and that night, he swore that he’d do  _ anything _ to make sure that the sun didn’t leave. It was horrible, cold and dark without Hinata’s smile to brighten his day, without his happy go-lucky attitude to make hours seem like minutes. Eventually Hinata got over his slump, and it was like the world was back in balance, days brightening. 

 

After High school Kageyama didn’t know where he was going to go for college, what he was going to do. All he knew is that he wanted to stay, stay with Hinata, stay with the schedule, stay in high school where he knew what he had to do, where to eat lunch who to talk to. He wanted to  _ stay. _ But, they grew up and went to different colleges, at least they thought they did till they both saw each other in the gym signing up for volleyball. And Kageyama didn’t waste one second running across the gym to engulf the smaller spiker in a hug, no words were said in that gym. None needed any, the hug telling Hinata everything, how alone Kageyama felt, how lost he was when the sun left his life he thought for good. The hug said “I need you, I  _ needed _ you.” and Kageyama would never admit it but he shed a tear after smelling strawberries. 

The days of college were filled with laughter once the freak duo was together again, the volleyball team was stronger than ever and the two friends slowly became something more with the first tentative kiss, under a big oak tree after practice.

* * *

 

_ Hinata stared up at Kageyama,  _

_ “Come on Kageyama! Let’s head back to your place otherwise we’ll have no time to play before I need to head back for curfew!” He chirped, getting no response he narrowed his eyes. “KaGEYaMA!!!” he yelled, jumping to get the setters attention. _

_ “I love you.” Left Kageyama’s lips before he even registered the mere idea of loving Hinata. _

_ Hinata blinked, shocked at the sudden confession, a blush spreading on the setter’s cheeks. _

_ “I-I.” Kageyama started _

_ “I love you too….” Hinata mumbled quietly, _

_ “I what?” Kageyama thought he was dreaming, not ever had he once considered that the orange haired boy would love him back. _

_ “I said I love….you too.” Hinata said louder, “Bakageyama.” he whispered, before starting to walk off, “So what video game do you wanna-” Hinata didn’t get to finish sentence, a pair of chapped lips met his, and all he could smell was mint and the spring breeze blowing through the air.  Breaking apart the blushing boys started a new era of their lives, together. _

* * *

 

Although, some nights Hinata was just  _ not okay,  _ he  would sit in bed, clutching the blankets quietly praying for the storm to pass, but the storm in his head raged on, everyone blissfully unaware of the destruction it caused until one night Kageyama got a call that had his blood run cold. He’d never run so fast to their shared apartment, having been studying in the library. Carefully he opened the door, greeted by silence and small muffled whimpers from their bedroom.

“H-Hinata?” he called out tentatively before opening the door and taking Hinata into his arms, “It’s okay I’m here,” He whispered, stroking his orange locks lightly, peppering kisses over his face. “I’m not going anywhere it’s okay.” he’d whisper sweet nothings into the spikers ears, slowly wrapping the covers over them both letting Hinata cry in his arms. This side of Kageyama no one saw but Hinata, then again, no one but Kageyama ever saw Hinata broken like this.

“I love you.” Kageyama whispered before kissing Hinata delicately, as if he’d fall apart in his arms any minute. He’d put all of Hinata’s shattered pieces back in place so well that he’d forget he was broken. He’d be there when Hinata broke again and again.

 

Not once, had the thought ever occurred in Kageyama’s brain to leave his wonderfully sunny, yet slightly cracked boyfriend.

_ Not once, would he ever let go of the sun. _

_ Even if it burned his soul to a crisp. _


End file.
